My Nightmare
by Jaded Calling
Summary: Jade was 16 when the stalking started, she was 17 when she was taken and put thru the worst torture anyone could be put thru. Now with the help of her brother and his friends maybe she can get her life back or has the pain just begun
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own the fast and furious characters just my own. I own the story and none of the movies happened this story is my own idea. If you dont like that dont read it. Fanfiction is suppose to be stories a writer makes up they dont have to go off the movies or anything if the writer doesnt want them to. Also im writing this on my phone and I spellcheck but sometimes things get missed. IM SORRY AND I WILL FIX IT IF ITS BROUGHT TO MY ATTENTION.**_

She held her hands over her ears as screams filled the area she was currently locked in. It had been weeks and she was losing hope. She picked up a brick as her door opened, she didn't think just hit whoever it was and ran as fast as she could. The fatigue and adrenaline made her stumble but she didn't stop. When she came to a dead end she wanted to believe she could still get out. She picked up the lighter on a stand and turned around as she heard his laughter.

"What are you going to do with that?...Nothing…"

"I'd rather burn to death then be your prisoner!"

"You don't have the guts."

Jade lit the lighter and dropped it causing everything to engulf in flames. She ran down a tunnel and came to a door .

"please be right." cough, cough ,cough.

Everything happened so fast the door was being broken in and she was being caught by a firefighter and taken to an ambulance. Several girls were saved that day others they were too late.

/

Brian was sitting on the porch drinking a beer thinking about the letter he just received from his sisters mom. He couldn't believe how out of touch he was since he had been in Dom's crew. Mia joined him and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?"

Brian shook his head. "I don't know Mia, I haven't talked to her in years. I didn't even know she was being stalked or that she was taken by that person. Her mom said she's not talking much or sleeping."

Dom was standing at the doorway with the others. "Brian why didn't you tell us you had a sister?"

Brian shrugged. "Our Dad was a piece of shit. I lived with him and Veronica for a while till we couldn't take the abuse anymore. I joined the force, moved as far away as I could, and Veronica took Jade and moved the opposite direction."

Rome sat in one of the chairs while Tej sat on the porch wall.

"Are you gonna go get her and bring her here till they find the dude, or we find the dude?" Rome asked. Brian looked at Dom silently asking.

Dom nodded. "We got her back Bri."

Brian stood and grabbed Mia's hand. "Her plane will be here in a few hours. Thanks Dom."

/

Jade got off the plane and hugged her arms around herself and she walked towards the door looking for Brian. As she exited the airport Brian was standing by his car. She tucked some of her long curly hair behind her ear as He came to grab her bag and give her a hug.

"Sis, its been too long. How was graduation?"

Jade backed up out of the hug. "I wouldn't really know,now would I."

Brian didn't know what to say. "Veronica told me some of what happened, do you wanna talk about it?"

Jade shook her head. Dom was watching her from where he was leaning against the car. Blonde hair, blue eyes ,small, petite, definitely someone he could get to know. Since Letty split to Cuba he hadn't been looking at anyone, but Jade caught his eye.

"You'll be safe here Jade." Brain walked her toward the car. "This is Dom. He and the guys will help me keep you safe."

Jade shook Dom's hand. "There's no such thing as safe anymore." She got in the back seat and waited. Dom looked at Brian.

"Man this could be harder than you thought."

Brian nodded as they both got in the car and drove her back to the house.

Mias was making a nice dinner and set some clean covers on the couch along with a welcome gift she got Jade. When she heard the car pull up everyone gathered in the livingroom.

Brian came in with his arm around the small her and Dom was last in with her bags.

"Everyone this is my sister Jade.

Jade this is Mia my fiance, Tej, Rome, Ramsey, and Deckard. Hobbs will be by later with Ian."

Jade nodded but didn't say anything.

Mia smiled. "Well everyone let's eat." she led everyone to the table to sit down and after giving thanks food was passed around to everybody. Brian fixed her plate like he used to do when she was little and made her heart smile. That memory was when things were easier, and she felt safe, like nothing bad would happen.

Conversation went easy from one person to another as Jade just pushed her food around her plate. She couldn't get the images out of her head. She. Never heard the person calling her name at first till she felt a hand on her shoulder that caused her to jump from her seat ,and know Brians plate on his lap.

"I'm...sorry, I didn't...excuse me." Jade ran out to the front porch and sat on the steps ,breathing deep to calm down.

Brain cleared his throat. Jade wiped her tears and looked up at her brother as he sat next to her.

"I'm sorry Brian I didn't mean to freak out like that."

"No big deal sis. Rome does stuff like that once a week."

Jade smirked a little. Neither saw or heard the group gathered by the window in the livingroom.

"Jade what happened? Your mom said it was bad and you were missing for a month."

"37 days 18 hours. I kept track of the days and time."

"Counting for your freedom?"

Jade shook her head. "My death."

Brian looked at her for a minute as if he wasn't sure he heard her right. "What happened to you?"

Jade shrugged her shoulders. "Enough…. I don't remember everything. I remember the screams and the….the pain. I remember the smell of burnt flesh, and blood. I remember I stopped crying after being tortured for hours because it didn't help anything." she wiped at the tears flowing down her face. "I remember he laughed at the pain he was causing. He said I didn't have the guts to drop the lighter to cause a fire I was standing in. I did it to make it end, all it did was get me out,and him to be in the wind."

Brain grabbed her in a hug as she cried his own tears he wiped on his arm as he hugged her.

"He can't get you here, I swear."

Jade sniffed. "He took me from police protection, this won't stop him."

"You got all of us, and he doesn't wanna go there."

After she had no more tears to cry they headed back in, no one let on that they heard her story.

"Here Jade, I got you fresh covers ,and a new pillow."

"Thanks Mia."

Jades phone pinged, and she left it go a bit. She set up her covers and made the couch up. After grabbing her bag she took out her clothes to change into and Rome led her to the bathroom.

Everyone went to bed that night leaving Jade alone downstairs, she picked up her phone and read her message

" _ **It's not over yet."**_

She stuck her phone on the coffee table and wrapped the blanket tight around her . She didn't sleep that night as she kept watch by the window. She knew he would find her again and this time he'd finish what he started.

Morning came and she heard some people getting up for the day. Mia was the first down the stairs and saw Jade sitting as they left her last night.

"Jade, did you sleep last night?"

Jade shook her head no then nodded her head to her phone." He sent me a message last 's coming for me, and to finish what he started."

Mia sat beside her as Brian and Dom came down next.

"What happened?" Brian asked.

Mia tossed him Jade's phone. "He messaged her last night."

Brian read the message it was vague, he left Dom read it.

"Jade if he wants to come at you here he better bring an army. This is my town, you're safer here then if you were on lockdown."

Jade nodded wanting so bad to believe it.

Brian went over and took her hand pulling her off the couch. "Get dressed you're gonna have your first auto body lesson with the best."

"I don't know cars."

"Trust me after today you'll be able to tear one apart, and put it back together."

Jade shrugged and went to get dressed.

Halfway thru the day she felt a little freedom from her constant worrying.

"Now that the transmission is done we put it back and connect it to the motor." Dom said handing her a wrench to do her side while he did the other and watched her. He saw some burns coming from her tank top.

"What are the burns from?"

Jade didn't look at him as she answered. "Cattle prod. Cigarettes, and a fire."

Dom looked at her for a moment and after a couple minutes of staring she couldn't ignore him anymore.

"When I was taken I was tortured, and the burns are from that."

"I'm sorry."

Jade shrugged. "Not your fault, but thanks."

Dom went to get a drink while she finished tightening the nuts.

Brian wiped his hands off and grabbed a soda also.

"Brian, have you talked to her about what she went thru?"

"Some. I want her to come to me when she's ready, I don't wanna push."

Dom nodded. "Is Tej on her phone to try and find out who sent it?"

"Yea Hobbs is checking into some stuff to. He's letting Tej use the police computer too and look thru their files. Hopefully he finds something."

Brian looked at his sister "I wanna hurt this guy Dom."

"You will man. We will show him torture."

/

Jade took a long bath that night and looked over her scars on her body. Some burns, some cuts, all painful when they were made. She wanted a face and a name so bad. This guy ruined her ,and she still didn't have a person to blame. She wiped her hands over her face.

Tej had everyone by the computer.

"Man, I looked all day and I keep getting sandbagged. This guy is good"

"You can't get anything?"

"Oh I'll get the info, but this is gonna take sometime, he covered his tracks good."

Dom scratched his head. " What about Hobbs? Can he come up with anything?"

Mia shrugged. "Hobbs has 2 detectives coming up who are on the case. They wanna try to get her to remember so they can get more information."

"I hate to put her thru that, but maybe it'll help."


	2. Chapter 2

It was 2 days later when Detective Tanner and Wooldridge came with Hobbs to the house.

The female detective shook Jade's hand. "Hi Jade, I'm detective Tanner and this is my partner Detective Wooldridge. We thought we could do a cognitive interview to see if we can unblock some of the blank spots in your memory."

"What if I don't wanna remember?"

"It'll help us find him the more we know."

Jade looked around then nodded. She sat in the chair Dom usually occupied and crossed her legs.

Detective Tanner sat on the coffee table in front of her.

"Close your eyes and take a deep breath. Everyone is gone,and you're in the cell you were kept in."

Jade breathed deep and saw the cell and her bed in the corner.

"ok Jade what do you see?"

"I see the door,and my bed. I smell blood and I can hear the screams of the other girls…"

"okay. Whats happening at this moment?"

"Im tied up. I can't get free…..I hear his footsteps….."

"Jade breath slow your heart rate is going up."

"I can't HE'S COMING!...HELP ME!" Jades breathing became rapid and she started to fidget.

"Okay Jade what do you?"

"He has a taser and water." She grabbed the pillow tight. "Hes splashed me with the water. I DON'T WANNA REMEMBER THIS." She covered her ears to block the sound. "I can see him."

"what's he look like Jade? He can't hurt you anymore."

"He has a tattoo on his neck, and dark hair ,there's a scar on his cheek. I'M DONE! LET ME OUT!"

"Okay Jade wake up, it's all over your safe."

Jades eyes snapped open and she jumped from the chair to the corner against the wall. She breathed deep and wiped the tears streaming down her face. Dom was closest to her.

He held his hands up. "It's okay Jade, you're okay now." he grabbed her as she went to collapse.

Detective Tanner wrote some things down. "A partial identification is better than nothing. Jade do you remember the tattoo?"

She grabbed tight to Dom as she remembered. "It was a spider web with a big spider on it."

Tanner nodded. "Okay we can run that thru the prison databases and see what comes up and then we can bring you pics to look at and see if you see him."

Jade didn't say anything.

The detectives left and Jayde still had yet to let go of Dom, not that he was complaining.

After things settled down Jade excused herself to get away from everyone for a few.

Dom looked at the guys. "We need to find this guy before he tried to finish what he started."

"Hopefully the Detectives find something out. He won't get her a second time, it'll be over my dead body." Brain was livid over what he had heard the images in his head wouldn't stop.

Jade sat on the back porch in tears when her phone went off again.

" _ **They'll never find me, soon they won't find you either."**_

Jade felt so much anger she wanted to throw her phone into the concrete.

"Are you ok?" Dom asked sitting beside her.

Jade shook her head no. "This is never going to end. He's gonna keep coming till he gets me again."

"we won't let him get you. We have a lot of pull in this town and some others we got you covered."

"Dom you don't have to get involved. This is my problem, not yours."

Dom looked at her and turned her face to him so they were eye to eye. He tucked some hair behind her ear. " I'm involved and I'm staying involved."

She took a deep breath as he leaned in to kiss her, but Brian cleared his throat interrupting the moment.

"Jade maybe you should come in, in case he's lurking close or something." Brian had a beer.

Jade was still looking at Dom when she licked her lips and agreed with her brother.

"okay."

She walked inside and Dom rubbed his head as Brian sat down. He remembered when the situation were reversed.

"Brian you know I won't hurt her."

"I know, I just don't want her to be a rebound for you."

"That's not gonna happen man. I got eyes on Jade like you got eyes on Mia."

Brian nodded in understanding.

After a few the guys got up and went inside. Jade was wrapped up in her blankets sitting on the couch with Mia talking until everyone went to bed.

Jade tried to sleep but the nightmares were too much. She could feel the taser, and the heat from the fire. She could feel her fear … It was too much. Things were coming back, things she completely forgot.

Dom laid looking at his ceiling before he looked at his clock.

2:47am

He groaned as he rubbed his eyes. Maybe he just needed to make sure she was alright and talk about the kiss that never happened. It was bothering him that Brian cut in on them before he could kiss her. He got up and walked downstairs stopping when he saw Jade sitting looking out the window. He didn't wanna scare her so he cleared his throat before joining her on the couch.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Jade nodded a bit. "I keep seeing things since the Detective had me remember. Things I blocked out . I didn't want to remember this stuff."

"Maybe you should talk about it to get it out. Maybe that's why it's haunting you."

"No one wants to hear about that. It's not easy to talk about ."

"I'm a really good listener."

Jade looked at him. "You were gonna kiss me earlier, weren't you?"

Dom smiled. "yea till Bri messed it up."

Jade smiled and laughed a little. "He always had bad timing."

Dom got closer and gained her attention he put his hand on the back of her head and brought her closer to him. "Big brothers not here now."

He leaned down to her and placed a gentle kiss on her lips before deepening it. His fingers ending up in her hair as her hands found his chest. Her touch drove him mad. She was gentle but firm and he was reading all her signals. When they pulled apart Jade smiled while tucking her hair behind her ears in a nervous gesture.

Dom grabbed her one hand and entwined their fingers. " That was worth the wait."

She nodded her head a bit.

"do you wanna talk about what is going on inside your head?"

Jade looked back out the window. "I keep seeing him in the mask so I couldn't see his face, I feel the heat from the fire or feel the taser he used, and the cattle prod. I remember choking and gasping for air as he dry drowned me. I thought he'd kill me, but he just kept playing his game."

"He really tortured you like that…"

Jade nodded. "He would hang me from a hook in my cell and literally beat me unconscious." She looked at Dom as she wiped a tear that cascaded down her face. "I wanted it to end. I can't go thru it again, I won't make it."

Dom wrapped her in his arms and kissed the top of her head. "It'll never happen again, it'll be over my dead body."

"Don't say things you don't mean."

"I never do."

They fell asleep watching the sun come up together.


	3. Chapter 3

Days passed and Dom never left her side. They hadn't put a label on what they were yet there didn't seem to be a need to.

Dom was at the garage while Mia spent the day at the house with Jade.

"Dom are we going to the race tonight we haven't been to one in a while, people are talking." Rome said.

"Yea we're going just keep eyes on Jade."

Brian helped with the Nos system. "Jade is starting to look normal again. Finally. I think tonight will be good for her."

Dom nodded. "Jade said her mom needed her back for some things to do with the investigation."

Brian nodded "I take her to the airport tomorrow, but she's coming back on wednesday."

Dom let out a groan. "I don't wanna leave her like that."

Brain and the others agreed.

"its 4 days Dom." Tej said. "We will count down with ya man."

"A lot can happen in 4 days. Maybe I'll go with her if it's ok with her, and your mom."

Brian nodded. "I was gonna do the same thing. I just don't want her to feel alone right now."

"You don't want who to feel alone?" Jade asked surprising them. She and Mia had shopping bags.

Brian dropped his wrench. "Sorry. I just don't like the fact you have to go back there."

"Well I'm only going to be a couple days and I wanna grab some more things to come back here and stay if that's okay with everyone."

Dom grabbed her in his arms."You better come back." he leaned down and kissed her.

"Promise."

"Call, text ,check in so we know your okay. I hate not being there."

Jade kissed him again. "I'll be okay."

/

Everyone dropped her at the airport and watched her plane takeoff.

Jade put on a brave front but inside she was scared to death. She had not received anymore texts from her stalker and for some reason that scared her more.

Her mom picked her up at the airport and they drove in silence to the house . As they rounded the driveway she looked at the big house and missed everyone back at Dom's. It was her and her mom in a 5 bedroom 4 bath house. Her mom loved lavish things and whatever could show off her money, jade sometimes wondered if that was what made her a target.

"I've missed you around here."

"I've missed you to mom."

"Are you sure you wanna go back to LA with your Brother."

Jade smiled. "I'm positive. I met someone and thru the scars he likes me. I wanna be there."

"Well I'll help you pack."

"Thanks mom."

The next afternoon she went to the police station and tried to make a match thru some mugshots. She couldn't.

They got back to the house and Jade sat down at the island while her mom settled in.

"Will you be okay tonight by yourself for a little bit?"

Jade nodded. She was in the middle of texting Dom and Brian.

"I have a date tonight and I really don't wanna cancel."

"yea mom its fine."

Her mom went to get ready and Jade sent a text to Dom.

' **I'll be so glad to be back there. My mom has a date tonight and im trying to be okay with being alone, but I wish you were here.'**

' **I wish I was there too. We have a race tonight but I'll text the whole time unless I race. We can facetime and you can watch if that'll help.'**

' **sounds good. Talk to ya soon.'**

Jade went to take a shower and then she ordered a pizza as her mom walked out the door.

Brian was trying to make her feel better, and so were Mia and the others.

She ate some pizza and was watching bad tv when the lights started to flicker. Jade got up and walked to the kitchen when the lights went out.

"Great."

She grabbed a flashlight and then she heard glass break. Her heart started to beat fast.

"It's ok Jade it's ok."

She went to the basement and tried the breakers but nothing was working. She heard something upstairs and thought maybe her mom was home. She ran up the stairs and to the kitchen.

"MOM!?" the door was open and when she looked out her mom's car wasn't there.

She closed the door and used the flashlight to look around as her heart picked up several speeds.

She knew Dom was in a race so she messaged Mia.

' **Mia I think I have a problem. Have Brian or Dom call me please'**

' **ok. Are you okay?'**

' **I don't know.'**

She looked through the livingroom and the dining room but she couldn't see anything. She listened and heard nothing. Maybe it was all in her head.

She went to head back to the livingroom when she was caught from behind and slammed into a wall hands crushing around her throat. She went to scream when was hit in the face with some kind of liquid and then he resumed to choke her. She brought up her hand with the flashlight and cracked her assailant across the head causing him to loosen his grip on her, and enough surprise that she could push him away . She ran up the stairs blinded by whatever he threw in her face, and hid under a bed. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and dialed what she thought was 911 then turned her phone over so her screen could not be seen. She thought she was safe until he grabbed her by the leg. Pulling her from under the bed she kicked and tried to scream but she just couldn't. She kicked him in the gut and ran tripping on her own 2 feet. Just as she got to the stairs he pushed her and she fell hoping it would kill her before she was trapped again as his prisoner. The police sirens were heard and as she hit bottom she saw his skillfully walk out the back door before she lost consciousness.

Hobbs was in town trying to help the police with finding the guy that was after Jade when the call came thru on the scanner. He called Dom and Brian and they had a flight out on the red eye to get there fast, and Hobbs went with the police to Jades house. The ambulance was called and he rushed to her side careful not to move her in case of a spine injury. She was in and out of consciousness as the paramedics took care of her Hobbs never left her.

It was 2 days later when Jade started to come to. She felt someone holding her hand and she jerked away not being able to see and then Doms soothing words calmed her.

"shhh baby its me."

"Why can't I see?" she pulled the oxygen away from her face and tried to get up.

"Baby calm down. The doctors said there was some kind of oil thrown into your eyes. They had to wait for you to wake up to clean it out."

"what happened?"

Brian kissed her on the head as she settled down. "Your 911 call went thru. Hobbs was there and gave us the details and we rushed out here. The attacker was gone when they got to you."

"i saw his face this time, before he threw something in my face. I still saw him. " she closed her eyes as she started to drift off again.

Dom was furious. "Brian and I will stay with Jade till the doctors release her and we can bring her home. I need you guys to run the garage and take care of Mia."

Rome nodded. "You got it. Keep us updated."

Dom shook his hand and nodded then he and Brian sat by her bed as the others left to go back home.

That evening they cleaned her eyes and even though things were still blurry she was happy to have her sight back. She gave the description to the detectives and they were putting his face out all over hopefully he would be caught soon.

There was no extreme damage done due to her assault and after 5 days in the hospital she was released and they headed straight back to LA.


	4. Chapter 4

Jade made it back to Dom's with Brian, and a brace on her knee as well as one on her wrist and the handprints around her neck very visible. The police had no leads even with the description she gave and now that her head wasn't fuzzy from her concussion she was wondering if she really saw him at all.

Jade sat on the couch the afternoon they got back with Dom beside her.

"What's going on in that head of yours babe?"

Jade stared out the window as people passed. "What am I gonna do if they never catch him?" she sat back and faced him. "I don't wanna be the paranoid person who can't leave the house because she's scared all the time."

"Baby I will do everything in my power to keep you safe."

"You shouldn't have to. I don't understand how he can keep eluding the police. What if next time he succeeds and kills me?"

"There won't be a next time."

"You don't know that."

Dom wrapped her in his arms. "Your safe with me. I promise. Your right I can't say it'll never happen but me and the guys will do everything we can."

Her phone dinged and she picked it up.

" **Next time your mine."**

She showed Dom, and he took her phone sim out and grabbed her hand standing up.

"Come on we're getting you a new number."

Jade smiled at the gesture. She had done that the first time and he still got it. She followed Dom to the car , she knew he needed to feel like he was protecting her and she found herself loving him for it.

It seemed as if time passed fast for everyone and after a couple months there was no news or messages. Jade decided to branch out so she got a job at the local market while taking courses online. Dom found a car and he and the crew fixed it up for her. She was starting to have a free life.

She and Dom were sitting on the porch one evening after dinner.

"Hey babe, you've been on the couch for months, and were doing so good…. Let's move you into my room."

They had just started getting intimate and he was loving her even more everyday.

"Really?... Are you sure?"

He smiled and put his arm around her "Im sure."

She nodded as they watched the sun set. Things were looking better.

Everyone enjoyed Jade being herself for once. She and Mia did everything together when they were not busy.

 **6 months later**

Jade was at work and Dom was gonna pick her up and take her to the races this evening. She felt really free and finally done with the crap from her past.

"Hey Jade you ready to go your man's out there waiting?" Trina asked taking over her register.

"You know it. I'll see ya in a couple days." she clocked out and changed her shirt in the bathroom before fixing her hair and makeup. She waved bye to a couple friends as she walked out the door.

She got in and kissed Dom.

"Hows my baby girl?"

"Great! Im off for 4 days and finally get to spend some time with you."

He sped off to the race.

Mia was waiting for her as they pulled in. Dom and Brian were racing tonight and one guy had a pink slip up for his bye in.

The girls danced to the music as the guys did their thing. When it was time to race they were there to watch one of their guys win.

Dom winked at her from the starting line and revved his engine as the countdown started.

The race began and of course Brian and Dom were untouchable.

"Jade!... Jade!"

Jade turned to where she heard her name being called. "Caleb?"

The guy joined them and gave her a hug. Jade couldn't believe he was there.

"Caleb, what are you doing here?"

"Vacation. Heard about the race and wanted to check it out. I heard you moved here with your brother after everything that happened."

"Um, yeah. My brother and boyfriend are in the race."

Mia cleared her throat. "whos this?"

"This is Caleb an ex from back home. We broke up before i was taken."

Mia shook his hand and then she saw the guys coming their way. Jade smiled at Dom as he picked her up and kissed her.

"Another win….Whos your friend?'

"This is Caleb an ex from back home"

Dom shook his hand a little harder than he probably should have.

Caleb pulled back. "Well I'm gonna get going… Nice meeting everyone, and nice seeing you Jade."

Jade just nodded a goodbye and watched him walk away.

"I never thought I'd see him around here."

Dom shrugged and they all gathered up for the after party as sirens were heard in the distance.

They laid in bed after making love Jade had her head on his chest. Dom ran his fingers thru her hair and she was just content.

Mia went to leave the next morning and there was a package on the porch addressed to Jade.

"HEY JADE, PACKAGE!"

"okay sit it on the couch I'll be down in a minute."

"ok later."

Jade came down throwing up her hair and went to the package. Dom was at the garage with the guys, and she was getting ready for a day of cleaning. She opened it and screamed dropping the lid of the box and backing up. Inside were 6 long steam dead roses with worms covering them. The note said

"I'm still watching you."

She rushed the box to the outside garbage can and shoved it inside. He was back.

She paced the floor for a couple hours before she called Deckard.

"What's going on Jay?"

"Deckard I need some help…. I need to learn how to defend myself."

"I'll be right over."

"Thank you, and can this stay between us."

"Mums the word."

She hung up and waited.

Deckard had her in the backyard learning defense moves in no time.

"Now if he comes at you from the front and chokes you like he did in the last attack you have several options. Kick to the groin,scratch his eyes, when he releases you make a strong contact. Nose, groin, knee cap this will take him down and give you time to regroup."

Jade tried catching her breath after learning to punch. He was working her out strong.

"Why the sudden need for this Jay?"

"I got another message, this morning. He left me alone for months to give me the feel of freedom, and I think it was to throw me off. I cant… I can't go thru that again. I don't want Dom or Brian to know cause they'll flip but reality is, they can't protect me 24 hours a day. I finally have a life Deckard, I'm not giving that up."

Deckard patted her on the shoulder. "You got us all kid. We got you."

Jade nodded. "I know,...but you shouldn't have to."

Deckard understood and he knew Brian,and Dom were to close. She needed to take back the control her stalker took from her.

He left after a couple hours. Jade felt better with some idea of how to protect herself. She wasn't going down this time without a fight.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a few weeks and Jade had started to feel more confidence then she had in a while. Learning to defend herself left her come to terms with everything that happened and get her frustrations out. She sat alone on the couch as everyone slept thinking about where she wanted her future to go. She loved Dom and they were so good together she didn't want to lose that.

"Penny for your thoughts…"

Brian scared her. She smiled as her brother sat down.

"I was thinking I'm so happy here. I haven't been this happy in a long time…. It just feels too good to be true"

"You can be happy. I've never seen Dom act like he does with you. Letty wasn't a loving type...You and Dom are good for each other. I'm glad you're around. I missed a lot of time."

"It's not your fault Bri, life happens. I understand that."

"Still if I was around more maybe you'd have been safe."

"I don't even wanna think about that. Im glad Im here Brian."

He pulled her in for a hug. "You're stuck here now."

Brian got up then smiled one last time before he went back to bed.

Jade looked at the stars one last time for some reason she was jittery for some reason.

She walked up and got into bed and Dom wrapped his arms around her and held her close. She fell asleep with thoughts of the future.

 **4 AM**

' **She struggled against the ropes her wrists burning. She couldn't take anymore. He came closer and grabbed her by the hair pulling her to her knees as he took the caddle pod shocking her .**

" **Now lets see what you've got." He thru her to the ground and kicked her in the ribs as she was almost unconscious. When she came to he was on top of her. She screamed ,cried , begged but nothing matter as he ripped thru her innocence shattering her whole world. Any torture would've been better than that.**

Jade woke up gasping for air jumped from the bed to the corner in the room.

Dom woke when she did and rushed to her side. Jade couldn't breathe and was panicking. Dom had her face in his hands as tears streamed down her face.

"BRIAN! ….. Baby, baby please calm down."

Brian ran through the door with Mia and Rome behind him.

Jade started sinking to the ground and Dom sank with her.

Mia got down and push Dom out of the way.

"JADE! Look at me!... breathe in and then out slowly, and deep…." she breathed in with Jade helping her calm down. "Everything's okay. Your safe."

Jade breathed with Mia and could finally get air into her lungs. She sobbed out and Mia hugged her tight as she cried.

Dom was right beside her.

"What happened?" Brian asked.

Dom shrugged. "She woke up and just full blown panic attack."

Rome grabbed the cover from the bed and wrapped it around the girls as Tej came up to see what happened.

Jade finally started calming down and released her grip hold on Mia.

"I'm sorry…. I didn't mean it." Jade apologized.

Dom picked her up bridal style and sat with her on the bed.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

Brian and the others said goodnight and gave them their privacy. Jade wiped her face with the cover and then looked down.

"I had a memory…. I couldn't handle it."

Dom tucked hair behind her ear. "What happened?"

Jade looked at him and sniffled. "He forced me to do things….he shattered me."

"Baby." Dom held her tight and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I didnt wanna remember. When am I gonna get over all this?"

"I dont think theres a time frame babe. I'm sorry you suffered so much"

"I'm sorry your girlfriend is such a basket case."

"I like crazy."

Jade laughed a little and left Dom lead her back to bed.

Everyone was on coffee today. It was a long night for everyone. Jade was sitting at the table trying to keep her eyes open. Dom and Brian were at the garage, Tej, and Rome, and Mia were trying to get moving.

"I gotta go to work. I'm sorry for last night, well early this morning."

"It's alright girl. We understand." Tej said giving her a hug. She looked at the calendar and the date stood out. It had been a year since she was taken and everything started happening.

It was gonna be a long day….

Dom was pulling an engine out with Brian talking about everything.

"That's the first nightmare she's had in months. I've never seen her that bad." Dom said loosening the bolts.

"I think there's something on her mind, Hobbs said the detectives were coming back to talk to her."

"Why? Nothing's changed."

Brian shrugged. "Maybe something came up, it's good if they wanna talk to her, right?"

"I hope so. She's been thru enough."

Deckard walked in and took his jacket off rolling up his sleeve to help.

"You boys look rough."

Dom nodded. "Haven't seen you around much Shaw."

"Been teaching Jay how to defend herself. We had a session before she went to work today at my place, and something's wrong… She couldn't focus."

Dom was upset. "Why didn't she tell me that?"

"I think she's tired of not being able to protect herself. You guys treat her like glass sometimes and she's not. She's not gonna break. She needs to feel control."

Dom didn't know what to say he didn't realize he may have been holding her back. Brian looked at the calendar and things clicked into place.

"I know what's wrong…. It's the year mark. She went thru all this a year ago."

Dom let out a furious growl how could he not have known.

/

Jade got home before everyone else that evening. Hobbs told her Detectives Tanner, and Wooldridge would be by sometime tonight or tomorrow and she was trying to just figure out how to get through more bad news if thats what was going to happen .

She couldn't deal with anymore issues dealing with this whole ordeal.

A knock sounded on the door and she went to answer it.

"Detective Wooldridge, hi. Come in...Is Detective Tanner coming too?"

"No. I came up here by myself this time just to keep you informed on what's going on." He came in and stood in the living room as she shut the door. "We haven't had any leads on the description you gave, and I'm just wondering if there's anything else you can possibly remember."

Jade wracked her brain what else could she do. "I don't know what else I can tell you." she turned her back and put her head in her hands.

"Maybe you remember scars or something other then the tattoo, maybe a smell, or the way he...sounded. The way he spoke… how his voice...sounded."

Jade slowly turned as the hairs on her arms stood up straight and she started to shake.

"You know my tattoo isn't one that many people see." he backed her into a wall as he unbuttoned his shirt revealing the tattoo on his collarbone and neck. He used his forearm and pinned her to the wall by her neck. "I think my description was a little off though. It's hard to make a complete identification under such circumstances."

"You?!" Jade was so confused. He was an officer. "Why?... I don't even know you."

"Let me refresh your memory. There was a robbery in the house next to you. I saw you, and knew you would make a perfect pick in my collection."

Jade busted out crying. "Oh my god!"

He leaned down close to her ear. "You were so perfect,and you felt so good. You were stronger than the others and it drove me crazy. I was your first it was like you were just waiting for me."

"Your freakin crazy!"

As he started to laugh she brought her palm up and drove it right into his nose hearing a sickening crack, she then kneed him in the groin. He left her go and as she went to run he tackled her into the coffee table. He rolled her over and back handed her before pulling his cuffs out, and then dragged her to the register and cuffed her arms above her head to the register.

He wiped the blood from his nose and went to the kitchen.

"You ruined everything getting free like you did. I never expected that much fight out of you." He grabbed a butcher knife and took off his jacket. "Now what to do with you?"

He kicked her in the side and then stomped on her stomach. He kicked her again and sat on top of her.

"We could have a replay of our first time. He grabbed her face and kissed her then backhanded her again causing her lip and nose to bleed, then he grabbed her face again. "I wanna see your eyes as I stab you right in the heart."

The guys pulled up and saw the police car in the driveway.

"I figured she would call when the detectives got here." Brian said as they walked up the steps a scream ripped thru the night and they all went running inside.

Dom saw the knife raised in the air and went and tackled him off Jade. He threw punch after punch until Brian pulled him off the detective and Deckard called 911, Hobbs and Held the Detective down. Dom wiped the blood from his knuckles.

"GET ME UP!?"

Brian grabbed the keys from the detective and released his sister as sirens wailed down the road. Dom helped her sit up as she grabbed her stomach. The police and Hobbs entered guns drawn. They took the detective into custody and Deckard noticed his broken nose. He looked at Jade.

"Palm to the nose?"

Jade nodded and he smiled. The paramedics checked her out and gave her an ice pack but she refused to go to the hospital. Dom was answering questions and staring at the detective in the back of the police car. Detective Tanner joined the scene and Jade was furious.

"Jade I had no idea…"

"Your partner, it was your partner all along!" she watched the car take off and Dom wrapped his arm around her and held her close. He almost lost her again. He couldn't handle that if it were to happen. He knew what he had to do.

Jade looked up and him and smiled and he kissed her forehead.

"It's over, it's finally over."

Mia came home with Rome and Tej and was being filled in on what had happened. This whole situation never would've happened if they just knew sooner.

Jade was just happy it was over finally, and she wouldn't have to look over her shoulder anymore. The bruises the scars the blood was finally at an end.

Lives could finally move forward and thats just what Dom had planned. A yellow charger pulled up and that was when he felt his heart drop. Letty stepped out and smiled.


End file.
